Veneza
by Anne Haze Granger
Summary: Mas é Carnaval, não me diga mais quem é você. Amanhã tudo volta ao normal. Deixa a festa acabar. Deixa o barco correr. Deixa o dia raiar. Que hoje eu sou da maneira que você me quer. O que você pedir, eu te dou. Seja você quem for. Seja o que Deus quiser.


Veneza

N.A.: Essa fic é inteiramente dedicada à MSM, que foi graças a ela que eu voltei a escrever fics.

_ i "Mas é Carnaval, não me diga mais quem é você  
Amanhã tudo volta ao normal  
Deixa a festa acabar  
Deixa o barco correr  
Deixa o dia raiar  
Que hoje eu sou da maneira_

_Que você me quer  
O que você pedir, eu te dou  
Seja você quem for  
Seja o que Deus quiser" i _

Confetes e serpentinas por todos os lados. O baile de máscaras do _Pálace Hotel_ de Veneza havia começado. Draco Malfoy usava uma bela farda de general e uma máscara cor de prata que tapava a parte de cima do rosto. Seus cabelos estavam para trás e a boca estava á mostra, o que não o impedia de estar irreconhecível.

Talvez fosse ousadia estar hospedado num hotel trouxa e participar de um baile de carnaval, mas Draco não se preocupava. A guerra tinha acabado, seus pais estavam mortos- assim como todos os outros comensais- , ele tinha acabado a escola e podia gastar toda a fortuna dos Malfoy sozinho. Aproveitaria tudo que pudesse aproveitar sem nem um pingo de culpa. Quiçá encontrar uma bela italiana e passar uma noite louca nos braços dela.

Era melhor parar de sonhar e dançar. O baile era clássico e de bom gosto. Colombinas, Pierrots e Arlequins lotavam o salão celebrando a magia da noite. Draco se perguntava como os trouxas prendiam as máscaras ao rosto enquanto dançava com uma bailarina.

A bailarina era bela, formas perfeitamente arredondadas, era feminina e simples. A simplicidade matava. Draco não via mistério nela, não queria saber quem era. Cansou-se antes de tentar qualquer coisa e trocou de par.

Foi aí que ele a viu. Ela usava um vestido branco com detalhes em violeta, parecia ter vindo do século XVIII, o vestido tinha as mangas finas caídas e deixava à mostra os belos ombros da moça. A máscara dela tapava da testa ao fim do nariz e era branca. Os cabelos estavam presos de um jeito despojado, alguns fios ficavam soltos na frente e atrás o cabelo se fazia em belos cachos. O que mais chamava atenção era o colar singelo que ela usava. Era tudo tão perfeito nela. Era tão atraente...

Ela também olhava para ele, que queria saber quem era a dona da pele alva por trás da máscara. Ela estava sentada e o provocava mexendo nas mangas da blusa, olhando dentro dos olhos dele. Ele ardia em desejo, mas não parava de dançar com a colombina.

Ela então aceitou dançar com o Pierrot que a convidou. Draco a seguia pelo salão enquanto guiava a Colombina. A moça se aproximava do Pierrot sem desgrudar os olhos de Draco. Ela provocava e o sangue dele fervia. Por que ele estava tendo ciúmes de alguém que sequer conhecia? Foi até lá com a Colombina, fez os dois pararem de dançar e começou:

- Meu caro Pierrot, creio que você irá apreciar a companhia dessa Colombina.- Draco disse e antes que o Pierrot pudesse responder tomou a moça e saiu pelo salão. Ela segurava uma gargalhada enquanto seguia Draco.

Os dois então dançavam sem trocar frases. Ele a envolvia pela cintura fina, ela se apoiava nos ombros dele. Cada nota musical era pra ele um pingo a mais de desejo pela pele dela. Beijar o ombro alvo da moça era idéia constante.

- Você está hospedado aqui?

- Você está?

- Não pode responder?

- Quer ir ao meu quarto? - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- É tão apressado!

- A culpa é toda sua!

- Minha?

- Sim.

- Como?

- Me provocou dês de que te vi.

- Eu?

- Por quê você nega?

- Não neguei nada.

Ele então se aproximou do corpo dela mais do que a valsa permitia. Queria senti-la para talvez descobrir o que o atraia tanto. Ao senti-la queria tirar logo seu vestido, queria beijá-la e tê-la ali mesmo. Tentava conter seus impulsos. O certo seria levá-la até o seu quarto e fazer o que queria lá.

- Não consigo entender o que você tem que me atrai tanto...

- Quer racionalizar?

- Não, quero que você suba comigo até o meu quarto.

- Não sei se aceito...

- Por quê?

- Nem te conheço.

- Eu te conheço menos ainda, mas te quero.

- Não seria cedo demais pra dizer?

- Você acha cedo? - ela riu quando ele perguntou - O que você quer saber de mim?

- Quero saber por que logo eu.

- Porque você é a mais bela daqui.

- Pretensioso... Nem viu meu rosto!

- Posso ver?

- Quer mesmo que eu suba, general?

- Quero te ter.

- Eu subo com você.- ela disse rindo como se aquilo fosse a maior loucura que ela já tinha feito na vida.

Chegaram ao quarto dele, a suíte presidencial, e ele a conduziu até a cama. Ela não hesitava em momento algum. Ele a deixou sentada e saiu para buscar duas taças de champanhe. Ela esperava ele voltar, queria saber o que ele faria e _como_ faria. Tinha curiosidade, desejo, ânsia.

Draco entrou, entregou a taça dela, os dois brindaram, ele se sentou na poltrona que ficava de frente para a cama só pra olhar pra ela, pra decorar cada detalhe.

- O que foi?

- Quero saber quem é você.

- Isso hoje não é importante.

- O que é importante?

- Ah General... Meu nome vai diminuir o desejo que você aparenta ter por mim?

- Não. Eu te quero muito.

- Nem me viu direito...

- Acredite, vi o suficiente para te querer. Você não diz nada. Posso saber se você me quer como eu te quero?

- Te quero como eu quero.

Nessa hora ele se sentiu autorizado a se aproximar. Foi devagar até ela, direto para o pescoço. Ela ficava parada enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço. A pele era tão macia que ele não mais se contentava em roçar os lábios, queria morder, lamber. Subiu até a orelha, mordiscou-a e depois voltou ao pescoço, lambendo dessa vez. Queria sentir pra sempre o gosto dela. E ela continuava parada, mas então respirava fundo, queria sentir cada toque da forma mais intensa que pudesse. Foi aí que ela puxou-o pela nuca e beijou seus lábios. As línguas se derretiam, o beijo era perfeito; era o melhor que ela já teve e o melhor que ele já teve. Ela queria mais e descia fazendo o que ele tinha feito a pouco de forma peculiar.

- Quer que eu tire a máscara?

- Não, General, eu não vou tirar a minha.

- Ela não vai cair?

- Te asseguro que não.

- A minha também não vai cair.

- Ótimo, agora cala a boca e me beija.

Ele adorou aquilo. Ela era perfeita! Quem era ela, afinal? Tentava desabotoar o vestido enquanto a beijava, estava transbordando de desejo. Ela afastou-o um pouco para tirar o paletó dele. Ela era, de fato, muito mais eficaz. No instante seguinte ele estava de cueca e máscara, enquanto ela continuava vestida. Ele tentou desabotoar o vestido de novo, mas ela freou.

- Calma General, desse jeito você não vai conseguir.- ela se levantou na cama e tentou mostrar como se fazia, abrindo o primeiro botão.

Ele tentou de novo, mas não obteve sucesso, então perdeu a paciência e rasgou a roupa dela. Ela riu quando ele fez isso, parecia ter adorado. Ela usava um corpete branco muito justo e uma calcinha fio dental da mesma cor. Já não havia freios. Beijavam-se violenta e compulsivamente. Pouco depois estavam nus, sem saber quem eram e se conhecendo bem mais que qualquer outra pessoa. Eram somente um do outro naqueles onze minutos.

No final continuaram abraçados, deitados na cama dele. Questionavam-se como a máscara do outro não tinha caído. Queriam saber quem eram. Não queriam se desgrudar. Queriam continuar ali aproveitando o momento de êxtase. Ela já estava quase adormecendo quando caiu em si:

- É melhor eu ir, meu General.

- Fique um pouco mais.

- Não dá. É tarde.

- Fica que eu sou seu do jeito que você quiser.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir.

- Com que roupa?

- Como você rasgou meu vestido, creio que fará a gentileza de me ceder a farda.

- Te empresto sim. Não vai me dizer seu nome?

- Ia estragar tudo, General.

- Te chamo como, então?

- Como você quer me chamar?

- Te chamo de Linda por hoje.

- Está na minha hora. Vou indo...

- Você foi a única que eu continuei querendo, mesmo depois de ter.

- Pare com isso. Vamos fazer o seguinte: amanhã você busca tua farda no meu quarto. Você descobre quem eu sou, eu descubro quem você é e depois a gente vê o que faz.- ela disse, colocou a roupa dele que estava no chão, beijou-o na boca e foi saindo.

- Qual o número do quarto?

- 102, é no décimo andar. Boa noite general! Vê se sonha comigo!

- Boa noite, minha linda!

Ela bateu a porta e deixou com ele o seu cheiro. Nenhuma antes teve esse efeito. Por um instante Draco teve medo de saber quem ela era. A melhor e mais bonita mulher que ele já teve. Desfez o feitiço que grudava a máscara ao seu rosto e fez o possível para dormir.

Sonhou com mil rostos e sabia que um deles era o dela. Ele estava num labirinto e queria chegar no centro, ele sabia que ela estaria lá. Então o fio que ele trazia consigo - o que o guiaria de volta a entrada - se rompeu. Estava perdido sem saber como chegar nela e sem ter como voltar atrás.

Acordou, se aprontou, desceu para o café, procurava ela nas mesas do salão do

hotel, mas sem certeza de nada resolveu ir ao décimo andar.

O elevador estava enguiçado e ele teve que subir dez lances de escada. Aparatar ali, seria um tanto quanto arriscado. Subiu correndo, ofegante, suou, por um instante não queria que ela o visse assim. Mas a curiosidade era tão grande que ele não se deteve, tocou a campainha do quarto dela e esperou que ela abrisse a porta, seu coração batia num misto de cansaço e ansiedade, ouvia os passos dela...

- Quem é?  
- Posso falar o nome?  
- Estou com medo de saber quem é você, General.  
- Não vai abrir?  
- Vou sim, espera só eu tomar coragem.  
- Pra quê isso?  
- Estou abrindo!

O coração dele acelerava enquanto ela girava a chave. Ele ouviu o som da maçaneta e ficou olhando para o chão, tinha um misto de medo e curiosidade.

- Não acredito! - a voz dela então estava assustada e ele tomou coragem para encará-la. Ele conhecia aqueles olhos, aquele rosto e naquele momento reconheceu até a voz. Mas ele ainda não acreditava que era ela. Olhava nos olhos dela se questionando sobre o que queria e o que faria.

- Ainda quer que eu entre? ele foi por impulso.  
- Claro! senta, fique a vontade. - a voz dela ainda estava nervosa.  
- Tudo bem... Ahn... Como eu te chamo agora?  
- Pode ser de Hermione.

- Vai ser estranho, mas eu me acostumo a deixar o Granger de lado.  
- Isso quer dizer...   
- O que você voce acha?  
- Quer dizer que a gente tem futuro?  
- Claro! A não ser que você não concorde.  
- Não sei. É estranho isso ,você eu e... Ahn...  
- Eu não te odiar e essa falta de ódio ser mútua?  
- É... também...  
- E você?

- Eu o quê?

- Você podia falar alguma coisa...

- Falo sim... Deixa só o susto passar.

- Susto?

- Ah Mal... Draco... Como eu te chamo agora?

- Draco mesmo.

- Sim, Draco, é que eu esperava qualquer outra pessoa no mundo...

- Achou ruim?

- Não. Você?

- Nem um pouco. Foi bom descobrir que você é tão bonita. Não sabia disso em Hogwarts. - Ela enrubesceu com o elogio. E ele se aproximou dela, tinha vontade de colocá-la no colo, era tão frágil, tão pequena, tão mulher. Beijou-a sem máscaras.

- E o que vai ser depois?

- É mesmo importante?

- Não mais que viver o agora.

Os dois repetiram mais vezes o ato anterior, dentro e fora de Veneza. Não é exagero falar que eram o retrato da paixão. Pena as máscaras de Hogwarts não terem permitido os dois de se descobrirem antes das máscaras de Veneza.


End file.
